Que Sera, Sera
by Clover Valentine
Summary: A young girl with a secret runs into the arms of the Sohmas. Can love spring forth where it never was before? Chapter 7 up! R&R please! Que Sera, Sera.
1. First Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, because if I did, I wouldn't be here now would I?

**Author's note:** Just a little warning here for younger readers. Don't get into this story, because later on, you shouldn't be reading. I plan on this being a long fic, with lot's of love and 'romance', and many people may not like the romance because it can be counted as a little statitory. Anyway, I don't want to blow it all now . I've got plans...MUAH HA HA HA HA. On with the drama...

* * *

**Chapter 1. The First Chapter (**Couldn't think of a better name ) 

_Monday Afternoon..._

"But I don't want to leave! Mom...why do I have to go too...I can take care of myself," A teenage girl with extremely long black hair in braids said, walking to a fancy red sports car and fidgiting with the edges of her dark green school uniform. The car was packed with suitcases.

The woman behind the wheel looked impatient, "Sakura...We've talked about this. Your aunt can't take care of you, and your grandma can barely take care of herself, let alone you. Your father just got a nice new job, and we have a huge house waiting for us when we get there. You remember how beautiful it was."

The girl frowned, getting in the front seat. "He's not my father," she mumbled to herself as the engine roared and the car shot away from her school.

Her school. Her friends. Her old life. Rolling away from her, colliding to the pavement and dissapearing into the black rock. Her face felt hot like it was inflamed with hellfire. She let go suddenly, feeling the thick tears of self pity fall down her face. She had always been a strong girl. Mentally, not very strong physically. She was Sakura Haruma. She had always been prone to illness. According to the doctors, her depression was causing this 'sickness'. That's why they were moving to a new town. She knew her mother lied. She had heard the arguments between her mother and her step-father. He didn't want to leave his job for her. He doesn't care.

Life had always been that way for her, that was, until she met the Sohmas.

* * *

_Three Days Later..._

She was walking down the hallway, getting the usual awkward feeling of being in a new school. She hated her school uniform. So short, but her mother insisted on how adorable it looked on her. She couldn't stand being seen in it. "Psst...hav you seen the new girl?" "She's really pretty." "Hey, look, it's the new girl..." "New girl, over there..." She couldn't take it. She couldn't stand the attention any longer. She bolted down the hallway, her eyes teary and her new books clutched to her chest. She turned a corner...

BAM! She fell back, her rear hitting the tile floor hard. Her books flew down the hallway. She couldn't stand it. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing a orange haired boy in the same condition that she was in. He managed to get to his feet, rubbing his behind. He looked at her rudely, "Hey! Watch where you're going, you fricking idiot!"

She got to her feet, her eyes getting quite teary again. She hung her head low and bowed, "I'm...I'm so sorry. Please...I'm...sorry..."

"There's no need to appologise. It was all his fault," a soft voice said. She looked up, seeing a exceptionally beautiful silver haired youth. She noticed it was a guy as he handed her the books she dropped. "He rounded the corner before you did. I was watching," the boy said, casting a glance at the orange haired boy.

"Yeah. I guess I'm sorry then," the orange haired boy said in a sarcastic tone, "I have to get to class before I'm late..." He trotted down the hallway and turned another corner.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late on my first day!" Sakura said, her voice instantly changing, "I don't even know what class I have!" She opened one of the books and started shuffling papers.

"I can walk you to class if you wish, if you can figure out what class you have next," the silver haired boy said, looking over her shoulder.

"I have...Speech," she said, looking at the paper strangely, "I didn't sign up for that class..."

"What a wierd coincidence then, becasue that's where I'm heading," he said, "Follow me..."

She followed behind silently. She looked out the windows that were on the other side of the hallway. They were on the second floor. She loved seing things from above in another perspective.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to introduce myself," the boy said, making Sakura jump, "My name's Yuki Sohma. That was my cousin Kyo, back there. If he bothers you again, you can just come and get me. He han really be a pain sometimes."

"He just seemed a little aggravated to me," she said softly, "I mean, I would be too if someone ran into me..." She paused for a moment, looking out the window, "My name's Sakura...Sakura Haruma."

"I'm sure you'd like it here, Sakura," Yuki said smiling, "Here we are." They walked into a room, and Yuki sat down in a desk close to the window.

Sakura followed, sitting behind him, "Um...Yuki, does anyone sit here?"

"No, it's fine, you can sit there if you like. It gets cold here though, sitting so close to the windows," Yuki said, puling out his book, "You need to turn to poetry. We'll be reading that aloud today. Don't be nervous when the teacher calls on you. If you stumble on your words, he'll make you read more..."

Sakura giggled to herself, opening the book. _He's so nice...I wasn't expecting anyone to talk to me on the first day. Maybe this won't be so bad...just as long as I don't fall asleep in any classes like last year..._

_

* * *

_

**Author:** I do hope you enjoyed . It will get better, I promise. Please Review, and I will worship you forever.

**Kyo:** Next chaper will be full of blood and violence! I can't wait!

**Author: **At least violence...And secrets will be revealed! I must be off for business now! (runs off to molest Shigure).


	2. Mortified

Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own it...

**Author's note: **I think I have gone slowly insane after writing this chapter...Now, you shall know why it's rated M...

* * *

**Chapter Two. Mortified**

The rest of the day at school was plesent. Sakura didn't really see much of Yuki, except the casual glimpse in the hallway. The day went much easier after meeting Yuki. She seemed much lighter and more open. She said 'Hello' to a few new faces, but that was it. She wasn't that open yet. The feelings in this school were much happier than her old school. She felt more...connected for some strange reason.

Her walk home was brisk. She lived on the edge of town, in her new house beside the forest. That's what she was attracted to. She planned on spending a lot of time in those woods, wandering aimlessly in the wilderness. It was one of the few things that made her so happy in life, knowing that nature was just around the corner. It's as if she was a wild animal herself.

As she reached her house, a feeling of dred overcame her. She was home again. And her step-father was home as well. She could see the arguing silloettes of her mother and him. She sighed, walking up the steps of the porch and opened the door. She threw her bookbag to the floor. "I'm home, if anyone cares," she said loudly, making her way to the stairs.

"No one does," her step-father's voice rang out through the house. The argument in the kitchen continued. She walked up the stairs, the tears welling in her eyes. He was right. Nobody really did care. She fell to her bed crying. She spent fifteen minutes crying out her fears. She was afraid he would come up the stairs. Her mother didn't care. She wished everything would change. She wished he'd die. She wished something would happen, something, anything to give her a reason to leave. Her mind was cut short when she heard her mother scream.

On an instinct, she ran down the stairs not thinking of what she was to see. Her mother was lying on the floor, bleeding perfusely from the back of her head. "Oh my god," she said, the tears not comming this time, "I'm calling the police..."

"You're not calling anyone!" a deep voice said. The sentance was emphasized by a hard hit on the back of Sakura's head. She fell down on top of her mother's body. She picked herself up. The body was so cold. She screamed loudly, feeling a kick to her side. She realized her mother was dead. The pain ceased at this point, even though the blows from the heartless man continued. She opened her eyes for a moment, seeing a metal object under the counter next to her. She reached out. She felt the sharp blade. She thought for a moment of slitting her wrists right there. Then another idea came to mind.

She quickly and instinctly grabbed the knife and jerked her arm upward. She closed her eyes tightly. The blows stopped. She dragged herself up off of her mother's legs and looked around the room. She seen the man laying in the corner of the kitchen in a pool of blood. Her swift movement hit its mark. The man's throat had a large gash. The girl looked at the blood that had covered her school uniform. She stood up. She opened the screen door from the kitched to outside and stepped out, walking into the woods. She walked down a makeshift path. The sun was slowly going down. She was in a trancelike state. Walking. Thinking about what just happened. Everything was going to change now. He was dead. She was leaving.

She had made it to a traditonal style house and stood, her knees digging into the wood edge of the porch. A group of people were at a table eating. A brown haired girl looked at Sakura and screamed. Everyone's attention was shifted suddenly to the blood covered schoolgirl, who's long braided hair was astray. Her legs were starting to bruise in a nasty pattern. She stared at the group.

"Sakura!" a familiar said, getting up, "Sakura, are you alright?"

She looked to the boy, who she recognised as Yuki, "Everything's fine...it's all over..."

A dark haired man in a gray kimono ran out the door to her. He took her hand and tapped it. She gave no reaction. "She's in shock. We have to get her in a bed with some ice or something. Kyo, call Hatori and tell him to get here as soon as possible," he said loudly. Instictively, he wrapped his arms around her and carried her into the house. He ran up the stairs with her to the brown haired girl's room and sat her down on the pink ruffled bed. The girl's eyes her still open. She was trembling badly. He noticed that she still had her arms wrapped around him, and removed them slowly with a confused look on his face.

"You didn't change," a soft female voice said from behind him, "Shigure, is she a Sohma?"

"No, she's not," Shigure said, getting up from the bed, "And I'm as confused as you are, Tohru.."

* * *

**Author:** Please Review! I hope you enjoyed this exciting, yet creepy, chapter!

**Shigure: **The horror!

**Kyo: **The blood! The violence! I'm scared...


	3. Open Wounds

**Disclaimer: **Guess what! I still don't own Fruits Basket...

**Author's Notes: **This is kind of a stupid chapter...I think so anyway. I mean it's still good, but re-reading it it sounds kinda choppy to me. Please leave comments . This is just a space, getting ready for the uber juicy 4th chapter. Promising a lemon!

* * *

**Chapter 3. Open Wound.**

"Where is the girl?" Hatori said with no hint of emotion in his voice, "You know I'm only the family's doctor. Kyo said it was an emergency. A girl covered in blood. Is she injured?"

"I don't think it's her blood. She seems injured. Like her arm might be broken," Shigure said, his usual happy demenor gone, "She's badly bruised, and I think she still might be in shock..." A loud boom was heard upstairs. Shigure and Hatori both rushed upstairs to Tohru's room. The slid open the door quickly, but only to find a large, furry, black, white, and red creature huddled in sleep on the bed. Shigure quietly moved to the bed, "It's...a panda?"

"Where's the girl?" Hatori said, looking around confused, "And why is there a panda here?"

Shigure crossed his arms, "The girl is the panda. That explains it." He turned to Hatori, "She embraced me earlier, when I was carrying her up the stairs. I didn't really notice it until I put her on the bed. I was confused, because I didn't transform, so I just guessed that she might have been a boy in disguise or something, so I guess I was wrong."

Hatori opened his doctors bag and pulled out a stethescope. He moved over to the snoring bulge and pressed it against the back. "Her ribs are broken," he said. He gently moved his hand along the wet fur, feeling the ribs. He nodded, "And..I'll have to wait till she transforms back to check the rest."

Shigure moved over, rubbing the massive head slowly, "I've never touched a panda before...aren't they supposed mean good fortune or something like that?"

In a loud 'pop' and a puff of thick smoke, the girl was back. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, "Where am I?"

"Somewhere safe," Shigure said softly. He blushed, noticing that the young girl was naked. Her clothes were ripped in the transformation. He looked away nervously.

Hatori didn't flinch. He ran a hand over the girl's secret bruises that were on her abdomen and arms, "What happened to you? These are all old..."

"Something bad," she said rolling over to her side. She remembered what happened, and then the blackness. The pink bedsheets were stained with the blood. She started to cry again, but then a sense of relief came over her. She smiled slightly, trying to sit up.

Hatori pushed her back down, "I don't think so...you're to stay here...Shi, fetch me some bandages." Shigure dissapeared from the room suddenly. "Tell me what happened," Hatori said, getting a seringe full of liquid, "Don't worry, it's just morphine. It'll stop the pain..."

"He's dead. My step-father is dead," Sakura said casually, "He killed my mother...and then he tried to kill me. I was so scared...I grabbed a knife and accidentally killed him..."

Hatori jabbed the needle into her arm and administered the drug, "Is he the one who gave you all these bruises? You don't seem very remorseful..."

"Yes...he is," she said, looking to the ruffles on the bed, "I must sound like a horrible person..."

"I would have done the same thing," Shigure said, walking into the room. His eyes were rimmed with red.

Hatori wrapped her chest with the bandage to contain her ribs. "I'll be back tomarrow. You'll need X-rays. What is your name?" he said, packing the rest of the bandage in his bag.

"Sakura Haruma," she said worried, "Please...don't tell anyone...that I..."

"You're secrets safe with us. All of them," Shigure said smiling and sitting by the bed. Hatori left the room and he could hear him leaving the house.

* * *

**Author:** Prepare for the sexolicious 4th chapter!

**Shigure: **Yummy .


	4. Lovely Dreamer

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah...Don't own Fruits Basket...

**Author's notes: **Enjoy this juicy chapter...I warn you, I'm not good at writing lemons, especially in the guy's main POV. And, the chapter had to be cut short, because if I hadn't, you would be reading for an hour . Anyway, Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4. Lovely Dreamer**

Shigure sat on the floor as Sakura layed on the bed. She had managed to cover her nudity under Tohru's recently bloodstained blanket. Shigure looked around the room, "So...Is there anything I can get you, Miss Haruma?"

"This is going to sound funny," Sakura said softly, "But...would you lay with me? I'm really scared...and...no offence, but I fell really unsafe...And I'm cold...Please?"

Shigure laughed to himself, standing up and sitting on the bed next to her, "You're right, that does sound funny. I think it's just because you want to lie next to a handsome guy like me." He did one of his 'handsome-look-at-me' poses.

Sakura laughed, making room for him, "Thank you so much...I don't even really know your name.."

"Shigure...Sohma," he said, laying down and making himself comfortable, "I'm Yuki's cousin..."

Sakura sighed, "Yuki's very nice. It must run in the blood..." There was an awkward silence that was soon broken by the sound of snores. Sakura laughed, looking at Shigure who was sleeping soundly, "Well...I guess it is getting late..." She rolled over, cuddling her face to a fluffy pillow.

* * *

"No...Shigure...don't stop," the squirming body beneath the black haired man whispered loudly as he pulled back. He leaned back down, kissing her eager soft lips. He trailed down her chin and back to her neck, where he continued licking and kissing the pale, fragile skin. He could feel her delicate hands tracing along his back, her velvet legs brushing against his. She moved her hands to his shoulders, breaking his vicious attack on her neck. She looked into his carmel brown eyes and pulled him down, hugging him tightly, "Please...Stop teasing me. I want it," she whispered into his ear, "Please...I'm ready.."

He could feel the heat pulsing from between her legs. The pounding in his member was almost too unbearable. They needed releasement. He positioned her carefully, putting her legs at his sides. He noticed that she was blushing badly. He smiled, "Is this your first time?"

"Yes, it is," she said, blushing even more, "It's going to hurt, isn't it..."

"I'll make it as pleasurable as I can," he said, bending down and kissing her on the forehead. He teased the opening as she started breathing heavily. He inserted his peice into her slowly. He inched his way in, the tiny shocks of pleasure filling him. She was clenching her teeth in pain. He felt her break, and she gasped out in pain. He leaned himself over her, placing his hands beside her shoulders for balance. He kissed her deeply as he started to move back and forth inside her, going a little bit deeper with each thrust. A moan escaped her throat, urging him on. He went faster. She was moaning loudly, whispering his name inbetween.

"I want on top," she said softly. He kept pace, slowly turning himself and her over. He was on top of him, sitting on his hips. She swiveled her hips lightly, then started bouncing slightly, moving her pelvis up and down. He started comming up to met her on her travel down. He moved his hands to her hips, helping her. She was so perfect. So tight. He slowly sat up, with her bouncing lightly on his lap. He kissed her neck and shoulders. Her back arched at his touch. He felt it comming. He new it was going to happen soon. He pushed her back lightly, her head now at the foot of the bed. He slipped himself out, feeling himself cum out all over the bedsheets. He layed down beside her, holding her close.

"I love you, Shigure...I wish...we could stay like this forever..."

* * *

Shigure awoke quickly, sitting upright. He was clothed. He looked around. Tohru's room. He looked beside him in the bed, terrified of what he might find. A sleeping panda. He jumped out of bed quickly, running to the bedroom. He ran water in the sink and splashed it on his face. "It was only a dream.. .What kind of sick perverted bastard am I? She's only a child," He looked at himself in the mirror and dried his face off with a towel. He felt a warm, sticky fluid between his legs and sighed, "Guess I need a shower..."

* * *

**Author: **I know, I know, bad ending, right? Please read and review. I'm not happy with how many reviews I've gotten. I need more. It's for Kyo and Shigure really...they feel unloved...

**Shigure: **Pet me...I need attention...

**Kyo:** Doesn't really bother me this much. At least there was action this time...kinda...I wanna be in it!

**Author: **Please vote on how you want the relationship to turn! I'm happy with the Shigure thing, but, I'm planning on having a little plot twist with Kyo. I just wanna know your opinions...


	5. Cheery Morning

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Fruits Basket.

**Author's note:** Yeah...I liked the Kyo idea too. So...PREPARE FOR AN EMOTIONAL ROLLER COASTER RIDE...and most of all there isdirty stuff...in future chapters...actually, maybe in chapter 7...yes...Enjoy!

* * *

"Mmm...nmm," Sakura mumbled as she woke up. She looked around the room, and sat up in the bed. She could hear running water and no other sound. Realizing she was alone, she got out of the bed and walked over to a closet looking for something to cover her nudity. Thankfully, Shigure had closed the bedroom door before he left the room. She moved hangers around in the closet loudly looking for something to fit her.

"Oi! Pervert! Are you going through Tohru's things again!" an angry voice said accented by the loud sliding of the door.

Sakura screamed, grabbing a thing from the closet to cover herself up.

"Oh my god!" the orange haired boy said turning quickly and blushing brightly, "I am so sorry! I forgot you were here..."

Sakura was breathing heavily from the scare, "It's alright...it wasn't your fault..." She laughed from embarrassment. There was an awkward silence. "Is...there anything I can wear? I'm too tall to wear this girl's clothes," she said, blushing still.

"Um...I'll...find something," the boy said, glad that he had a chance to escape his nervousness.

Sakura watched him leave and went and sat on the bed, still covering herself up. She looked down at the item, seeing it was a blue denim dress. She put it up to herself for fun. It was quite short. She sighed, still embarrassed that someone had seen her. It shouldn't have been too suprising though, seeing she had been cuddled up to a man all night. This made her blush even more. "What was wrong with me? I need to keep better hold of my horomones," she said softly to herself, "He's just so handsome...I guess I really wasn't in my right mind last night..."

The orange haired boy stumbled in, obviously still flustered and threw her a sleeping robe. "It's dirty, but you'll just have to live with that," he said quickly, turning to walk out the room.

"You're Kyo, right?" Sakura said, catching the kimono, "I'm Sakura...the one you bumped into yesterday...I figured I might as well introduce myself while I could..."

"Yeah, whatever," Kyo said quickly walking out and sliding the door shut.

Sakura slowly put the robe on and it fit nicely. She brushed her hair with her fingers, and found it a difficult task. She sighed, walking out of the room. She nearly bumped into Shigure who was done in his shower and was only clad in a towel. He caught the towel before it fell and laughed, "Good Morning, Miss Haruma. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but I'll be fine," she said smiling at his cheerful face, "I was going to go back home and try to deal something out...I don't know where to go from there..."

"You can stay here," Shigure said, walking past her, "You can stay...in Tohru's room. I'm sure she won't mind. Get Kyo and Yuki to help you with your things."

"I don't want to ask them for anything," Sakura siad looking at the floor, "Just letting me stay here will be enough.."

"Nonsense," Shigure said smiling, "YUKI! KYO! HELP MISS HARUMA WITH HER THINGS PLEASE! SHE'S MOVING IN!"

There was a loud groan that was obviously from Kyo downstairs. Sakura walked down the stairs, leaving Shigure alone. She smiled, seeing Yuki and Kyo waiting by the door. Yuki had a look of concern on his face. "Sakura, are you sure you're okay?" he said, moving to her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said smiling, "I just need to get some clothes. And my dog! Oh no! Please tell me it's okay if Momo stays here too!"

"It's fine," Yuki said smiling. The hair on the back of Kyo's neck raised on end at the thought of a dog living in the house. Shigure was bad enough.

"You are too kind," Sakura said smiling, "Can we go through the woods? I...really don't wanna be seen right now..."

Yuki nodded as they headed out in the direction of Sakura's house. She couldn't shake off the feeling that Kyo was watching her the whole trip.

* * *

**Author: **I love love...love love...love love love...

**Kyo:** We get it...

**Shigure: **Please review .


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it...

**Author note:** Alright, I lied. There isn't going to be a lemon in the next chapter > . It would be too soon. Maybe in the 8th chapter...a lime...probably...Enjoy anyway .

* * *

"Um...we're here," Sakura said slowly, breaking the awkward silence that had traveled with the trio on their journey. 

Kyo seemed to snap out of a dream and bellowed out, "It's about damn time.."

Sakura's hands shook slightly, seeing police cars parked outside in the front driveway, "Oh no...they're going to ask what happened...and then... I'll have to leave...Yuki..."

"Miss Haruma, just tell them your father attacked you," Yuki said, getting a glint in his eye, "Your mother told you to run away, so you did, and after that you don't have any idea what hapened..."

Sakura nodded, running up to the back porch and opened the back door. She dropped to the kitchen floor, seeing all the blood. A police officer ran to her and picked her up off the floor and took her outside. "Are you Sakura Haruma?" She nodded. "There was an accident last night...I don't know how to explain it to you without hurting you, but your mother-"

"She's dead isn't she...He killed her," Sakura said, her knees giving away again, "He...He hit me, and mother told me to run away to the nearest house...and...and..."

"Do you have someone you can stay with for a while?" the officer said, patting her on the back.

"She can stay with us," Yuki said, tears almost comming to his eyes, "Is it alright if we go in and gather some of her things? She's in no shape to go back inside..."

Kyo had his back turned to the group. His eyes were starting to well with tears. _How much torture can one normal person go through? The bruises on her body I seen earlier...those weren't just from one night. _He turned around as the police officer nodded. Yuki led into the house. Kyo tried not to step in the pools of blood, but it was hard. He was thankful for the white bloodstained sheets that were covering the tattered body of Sakura's mother. Police were taking pictures of her step-father's body for evidence. Kyo's body was inflamed with hate as they walked upstairs.

After trying several doors, they found Sakura's room. Yuki searched for a suitcase while Kyo went through her closet and dresser drawers. He gathered up several outfits, mainly skirts, sweaters and undershirts. While going through the closet he noticed a black net top and put it into his pile. Yuki finally found a suitcase and started packing.

"She was beaten," Kyo finally said. His voice echoed in the nearly empty room.

"How do you know," Yuki questioned in his normal soft tone. He neatly folded the undershirts Kyo had grabbed and stacked them next to a book he grabbed from Sakura's nightstand.

"She has a lot of bruises," Kyo said, packing some of the jewlery into a little bag he found on her dresser, "And...what happened downstairs...I get the strange feeling it wasn't the first argument. It's just...wierd.."

Yuki finished his packing and gave the suitcase to Kyo, "I'll get the dog." Yuki walked out into the hall, finding a leash on a hook beside a door. He gently got the leash off the hook, hearing Kyo behind him leaving the hallway. He slid open the door, gasping slightly. A large Akita-ish dog was laying down in the corner of what seemed to be the laundry room. The dog had a soft tan colored pelt with eerie blue eyes. It stood up and walked over to Yuki and sat down whining softly. "Wow, you're quite large," Yuki said smiling at patting the massive dog on the head. When standing, her back came to Yuki's waist.He attached the leash to the dog's collar and led it down the stairs and outside. The dog was really unfazed by the situation downstairs, and wagged it's tail when it seen Sakura.

"Momo!" she shouted excitedly. The dog dashed forward, ripping the leash from Yuki's hand. Sakura wrapped her arms around the large fuzzy neck of the dog and laughed under the pink tounge. Kyo had a look of amazement on his face and dropped it quickly, "Let's go...I'm hungry."

* * *

**Author: **Taa daa...Now Review please . 

**Shii: **I wasn't in this one...


	7. Alone?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...except maybe this shirt I'm wearing...Nope, It'a a friends...I'm so alone...

**Author's note: **I wuff this chapter. Wrote it straight from my heart. And added my own, personal fantasy. Was going to be dirtier, but, I decided it's a little uncalled for right now. Yeah, plus this chapter is kinda long...well, longer than I normally write, because I was really bored Thursday, and just decided to continue the chapter instead of cutting it off short. Besides, it just wouldn't have made sense...Enjoy .

* * *

**Chapter 7: Alone?**

When they arrived at the house, Shigure was gone. Kyo made a rude comment about tattling, and Sakura laughed lightly, not getting what he meant. She took the suitcase upstairs to the room that she spent the night in and layed it on the floor. She looked down and noticed that she was still in the robe that Kyo had let her borrow. He lifted the collar to her nose and took in the smell slowly. It smelled nice, not the way that she would have thought the boy to smell. She laughed to herself, and was caught off gaurd by Yuki who had entered the room.

"I'm going to pick Tohru up from her friend's house," he said smiling, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Is it alright if I stay? I could really use a shower," Sakura said, "I mean, if it's alright.."

"Of course," Yuki siad smiling, "Kyo will probably spend most of his time downstairs, and I don't consider him one to be a peeping tom.."

"Oh, I'm not worried about him," Sakura said smiling. Yuki left after giving her instructions on the shower, where the towels were, and giving her a goodbye. She went into the bathroom, not forgetting to let Momo in. If she didn't, the dog would probably knock down the door with love. She took off the robe and got into the walk-in shower. She turned it on mostly hot water, probably left after Shigure's shower. She shampooed her hair and scrubbed all of the blood off of her body. It felt nice to be clean again. She sank down to the floor of the shower to relax.

"Oi, Sakura," she heard a faint voice say from behind the door.

"Come in," she said standing up to look over the glass. Kyo walked in and sat down on the toilet, which was next to the shower. He looked up at her with his lovely red eyes. He had a look on his face that she has never seen before on another man in her life. He dropped his gaze, obviously studying her through the glass. "Kyo, what's wrong?" she said shakily.

"I...don't know how to say this, but...," he paused for a long time, causing Sakura to basically have a mini-heartattack from anticipation, "I...can't quit thinking about you, ever since I seen you this morning...no, last night. You've been on my mind this whole time, and it's starting to piss me off."

"Okay...," Sakura said, not knowing what else to say. Suddenly he darted up, grabbing the back of her head over the glass and smashing his lips to hers. It was straining her neck to keep above the glass, but his force was keeping her up.

He let go, causing her to stumble back slightly. "I...I'm sorry," he said quickly heading to the door.

"Wait," Sakura said, letting emotions get the best of her, "Get...get in here with me...you're dirty anyway...from this morning...and I'm just using this hot water to stay warm...so while there's still hot water..."

She could tell he was smiling, even with his back turned to her. He took off his shirt, and she turned quickly to face the wall of the shower. She was embarrassed. What had gotten into her? What on earth was she thinking? She felt something deep inside her gut. Was that fear? She clutched her hands to her face. She felt strong hands pull them down. How did he get in the shower so fast? He traced his hands up her sides, and then stopped, bringing them around to hold her. He kissed her neck softly, whispering things she didn't understand into her ear. What was this? He trailed his kisses up her neck, and then slowly turned her around, putting her back lightly up against the shower wall. He kissed her softy on the lips, waiting for her to return the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her again, "You can trust me...I won't do to you what he did." Love?

Her perfect world was broken by the cold water hitting her in the face. She was sprawled out on the shower's floor. No Kyo. She sat up in the freezing water, and put her hands to her face. She felt something warm slithering between her fingers. She was crying. She felt like slapping herself. She was supposed to be _good_. Besides, why would a guy like Kyo ever fall for her anyway? She was used anyway. She was crying deeply, the water seeping into every part of her body, making her lonliness an even deeper rift.

"Oi! Sakura!" she heard Kyo's voice say loudly. She heard the door open, and Momo was barking and growling. "Stupid dog! Move!" She heard the shower door open and Kyo quickly turned off the water and crouched down on the bathroom rug. "Sakura! What's wrong?" She turned quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck, still crying. He was startled at frirst, and then wrapped his arms around her cold shivering body. "It's alright...I'm here. What's wrong?" he said softly, trying to get her out of the shower. Her arms were still around his neck, and her face was still buried into his shoulder as he slowly pulled her up. He reached for a towel and wrapped it around her. He ran a hand softly through her long tangled black hair. He seemed to have given up on getting an answer from her. He smiled, hearing her tears finally cease. He pushed her away from him lightly, so he could look her in the face. Her face was very pretty, he thought, almost as pale as Yuki's, but that could be because she was sitting in cold water for ten minutes. Sakura's eyes avoided Kyo's in a desperate attempt to keep what dignity she had left. She gripped the towel and wrapped it around herself tighter. "I'm sorry," she said, looking at herself in the mirror, "I guess...I kinda freaked out..."

Kyo reached out and hugged her again, "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude yesterday. If I had known, none of this would have happened. Ever since this morning, no, last night, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You've been on my mind this whole time, and I think I lo-"

"KYO! YUKI! SAKURA! I'M HOME!" Shigure's voice litterally rang throughout the house.

"Shit," Kyo said, looking at the bathroom floor, "Meet me outside tonight...um..." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek, and left her there in the bathroom, her eyes wide with suprise.

* * *

**Author: **grabs Shigure Mine...so is Kyo's left leg, my friend and I decided upon that...but all of Shigure is mine...Oh, Yuki is too, I claimed him from my friend...runs away with Shi, Yuki, and drags Kyo away by his left leg MUAH HA HA HA HA HA!...

**Hatori: **sighs and administers medication Just review...


	8. A Welcomed Morning

**Disclaimer: Don't own...**

**Author's notes: Sorry for delay! I've had this written for a while now, I've just forgotten to put it up. And I'm going to put up 9 and 10 today too (sorry for the shortness of 10...oh, you'll see whe you get there..). I hope everyone has enjoyed this story as much as I have! Please leave a review, people, and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Welcomed Morning**

Sakura stumbled out of the bathroom and into Tohru's room. She opened her suitcase and pulled out a black undershirt, a lacy black strapless bra, light blue lacy panties, and a white skirt. She laughed, thinking of how the boys looked when they gathered her clothes. Nothing in the suitcase really matched, but I guess that's where the imagination came in. She topped the outfit off with black knee-high socks and a white lace choker collar with a little chain. She looked into the mirror that she had found in her suitcase. It looked good. She walked over, sat on the bed, and flicked her ridiculously long hair over her shoulder. She brushed it with the brush that was packed, and began to braid it. She fastened the braid with a black band and stuck a white flower barrette at the top of the braid. She after she was satisfied with her look, she walked out the door, closing it slowly behind her.

"You look nice," a quiet strained voice said from behind her. She turned around quickly, seeing Kyo just inches behind her, "You really need to watch where you're going, Sakura. You have a habit of bumping into people when you don't pay attention.."

"I'm sorry," she said softly, a hint of hurt in her voice.

Kyo reached out and wrapped his arms around her, one around the waist and the other around her shoulder. He rested his face against the bare skin of her collar, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sound stupid, cause your not." He paused for a moment, feeling her arms slowly climb to his waist. "So...this must be what it feels like to hold someone...really hold someone close.." He let go rather quickly. He felt her arms drop as he pulled away. He moved beside her in the hallway, "I'm sorry...I think the damn rat's home..." He seen a confused look on her face that made him smile, "Yuki's back...C'mon, Tohru's downstairs." He reached out and touched her arm slightly.

She smiled, "Sure!" She followed him downstairs, bouncing slightly with each step. They made it to the bottom of the stairs, and Sakura could see Yuki talking to a brown haired girl. She approached with a big grin on her face.

"You must be Tohru," Sakura said, bowing politely to the strange brown haired girl, "I am Sakura Haruma. I will be honored if you will accept me as your roomate."

"Oh of course!" Tohru said clapping her hands together, "It'll be fun to have another girl in the house to talk to...Yuki told me what happened, and you have my deepest sympathies. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Some breakfast would be yummy," Shigure chimed in.

Yuki directed a death glare at the novelist, "She didn't ask you.."

"Oh...well, I'll be right on it," Tohru said smiling brightly.

Sakura felt awkward, "Um...I'll wash your bed...I accidentally got blood on it...I don't know how to get it out though..." She paused for a moment, "I'll buy you some new bedclothes, and I can make a pallete out of the dirty ones. I have some money hid away in a gold case, I think Yuki and Kyo picked it up. We can go out later...and shop...if you like..."

"Oh no! I cannot allow you to do that, not after what you've been through...," Tohru said heading into the kitchen, tying her hair back with a thin ribbon, "I'll use bleach on them.."

"But that'll ruin, silly," Sakura said, smiling brightly, "We're going out and that's final...after breakfast. I'll help."

* * *

After a delicious breakfast of omletes with green tea to drink, Sakura grabbed Tohru by the arm gently, "Alright, time to go.."

"But the dishes," Tohru said, looking into the kitchen.

"We can do them when we get back. It'll be fine until we get back," Sakura said smiling, "Besides, this is bonding time. I mean, might as well get to know each other since we're roomies now.."

Tohru nodded, and they left the house. They stopped at a store that sold bed clothes, and Tohru picked out a simple flowered bedset, and Sakura bought them for her, requesting the store to leave them there so they could pick it up after shopping. The next place Sakura dragged Tohru to was a clothing shop. Sakura smiled, running a hand down a row of clothes, "Alright, pick what you like..."

The two laughed and giggled, putting clothes up to thier bodies to see if they fit. Sakura had picked a pair of black baggy pants and a pair of black short shorts with little stripes on the side. Tohru giggled, picking a cute neon green babydoll tee with a chibi panda on the front. "Is this not adorable?" she inquired, putting it upto herself.

"Yeah, it is," Sakura said politely, trying to smile.

Tohru pulled it away from her, putting it into the pile that was developing on her arm. She had already found two pretty dresses, a sort red pleated skirt, and now the shirt. Sakura laughed to herself. _Yeah, adorable._ She searched the rack and found a white tee-shirt with a black cross on it, and then a black lolita looking lacy shirt with bell sleeves. Tohru had found a plain white button-up collared shirt. "Well, I'm done," Tohru said smiling, "I think this is all that'll fit me.."

Sakura had grabbed a pair of baggy gray pants that looked likt they'd fit Kyo and nodded, "Yeah, me too. I think we're done raiding this store." She laughed at the end, and the two walked to the counter and paid. Sakura forced Tohru to let her carry her bag. They joked on the way home, and Tohru said that she would carry her bedsheets. They made it home about lunchtime, and Sakura was met by an unwelcomed face in the living room.

"Oh, Sakura, you never told us that your uncle lived in town," Shigure said, motioning to the black haired man sitting on the couch.

* * *

**Kyo: REVIEW ALREADY!**


	9. Confessions

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket!**

**Author's note: Ahh...I screwed up at the end of that last chapter. I didn't want her uncle to be there, but oh well. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Confessions**

Sakura smiled at her uncle, "Hello, Uncle Ryu."

"Sakura," he said, giving her a hug, "It's been a while. I came down as soon as I heard. I'm so sorry you had to endure such a thing. Shigure told me everything about what happened. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, hugging him back, "Before we even start talking, I'm staying here."

"Yes Ma'am," her uncle said, smiling and pulling back, "Shigure already told me. I just wanted to make sure you were safe before I left. I must leave now, I've been gone for an hour now, and you know how your aunt gets. Just make sure that you take care." He handed her a handful of money, "Use it wisely. I'll drop in every now and then to give you money. It's not for blowing. Use it for things you need." He waved goodbye to Shigure and the two boys and left.

Sakura smiled a hello to Kyo and Yuki and followed Tohru upstairs. Tohru cleared out half the closet for Sakura's stuff and Sakura took all the blankets and sheets off of Tohru's bed and replaced them with the new. She took the old bedsheets to the laundry room and shoved them into the washer. She went back to Tohru's room and helped her hang up clothes. She paused for a moment, picking up the gray pants, "Can you tell me what Kyo's like?"

Tohru was caught off gaurd by the question, but still politely answered it, "He's a wonderful person once you get to know him. He's real afraid of his own feelings most the time, but deep down he's a kind person..."

"What kind of stuff does he like?"

"He's really into martial arts, and he likes to win things. He's a really commpetitive person," Tohru noticed Sakura's dreamy expression and giggled, "You like him don't you!"

Sakura turned her head, blushing very brightly, "I'm not gonna tell!"

"You do!" Tohru giggled a bit more, then walked over to Sakura, "From what I know of you, you're perfect for him, and from what I know of him, he's perfect too! Ooooh it's so cute!"

Sakura was confused a little, but was enjoying talking to someone about it. "You promise not to tell anyone?" She waited for Tohru to nod, "I think he likes me too. We talked a little when there wasn't anyone here, and he told me to meet him tonight to talk some more. Oh gosh, Tohru, I'm talking to you like I've known you for ever." She didn't say the complete truth, but it still felt good to share.

Tohru seemed so happy, too. She continued to tell Sakura everything that she knew about Kyo. Sakura smiled, "Let's go on a double date next Saturday! You and Yuki and me and Kyo! It'll be great!"

Tohru blushed, "Me and Yuki?"

"You two will look so cute! It'll be great!" Sakura said, grabbing Tohru's hands.

"Alright...I'll ask Yuki," Tohru said, "And you have to talk to Kyo."

"I will tonight," Sakura said. She was so grateful for her new friend.

After supper and a few hours of television for her and Tohru (Kyo was training, Shigure was "working on his novel", and Yuki was at his 'base'), it was bedtime. Sakura got the bedclothes from the dryer and made herself a bed a few feet from Tohru's bed. She dressed into Kyo's sleeping robe and grabbed the pants. She snuck outside and looked around, waiting for Kyo. She seen his shape running through the woods. She smiled, sitting on a rock. He approached her with a slight smile on his face, "Did anyone see you?"

"No. Not a soul," Sakura said standing up and walking over to him. They started walking through the woods together. Sakura timidly reached out and touched his hand, and he gladly held it. She let out a sigh of relief. She was afraid there for a moment that he had forgotten their previous meetings. He stopped and sat on a rock, leaving her some room to sit. She sat down beside him. They were so close. There was a long awkward silence.

"I think I love you."

Sakura turned and looked at him with a suprised look on her face, "Huh?"

"I know, I know. We just met and all, but I do. I love you. I've...never felt this way before," he paused for a moment, "I want to protect you. I want to be there for you if you're ever in trouble. I want to hold you...forever if I can.." He turned to look at her, and seen she was crying. "No! Stop! I didn't mean to," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Hey! Don't cry!"

Her tears turned to giggles, "I'm not crying because I'm upset, I'm crying because I'm so happy." She handed him the pants, "It's stupid, but I got you these."

"Thanks," he said, taking them in his hands. It was really dark, and he couldn't quite tell what color the pants were or what size. He stood up, "It's getting dark, we better head back before someone realizes we're gone. I'm sure Tohru's worried."

"Oh! Tohru...Kyo, I was wondering if you wanted to go with Tohru, Yuki, and I to the movies next Saturday," Sakura said, walking close to him in the dark.

He let out a barely audiable groan, "Alright..."

He wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked. Luckily, no one was awake in the house, and Kyo walked her up the stairs and stopped at Tohru's door. He held both of her hands and kissed her on the lips. She was suprised at first, but eagerly returned the kiss. "G'night," he said, letting go and turning to go down the hall.

"Wait," Sakura whispered, hugging from behind, "I love you too. Sweet dreams." She turned and went into the room. She smiled to herself, and went over to her bed and layed down to immediately fall asleep.

* * *

**Shigure: I get some action next chapter!**


	10. Awkward

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Author's notes: Just a short chapter to take up time. I was hit with a stroke of genious and I decided to write a fanfiction for Yuki...I've already got it planned. I'll post it soon. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Sakura slept so soundly that when she woke up, she didn't even remember dreaming. She sat up in her bed pad and looked at the alarm clock next to Tohru's bed. It was quite early. Only 6:30. She smiled getting out of bed. She could suprise everyone with breakfast. She quietly tiptoed downstairs and set up the stove and began to cook omletes for everyone and side dishes of fried or steamed vegetables. She was happy with her idea and began on the vegetables. Suddenly, she felt someone's face buried into her neck and arms wrap around her waist. "Kyo," she said laughing. She turned her head and seen Shigure. He was still snoring. The only good thing her mother ever taught her was to never wake a sleepwalker, for the soul might not return to the body, or something like that. Shigure's hand slipped up and into her robe, fondling her breast. It was oh so tempting to slap him, but she new he was only dreaming. She turned around slowly and pushed him back lightly. He turned around willingly and went back to bed. She shook her head, "That was wierd...I'm going to ask if he normally sleepwalks. That was kinda creepy." She heard someone walking down the stairs and groaned, thinking it was Shigure again.

"Smells great," Kyo said, walking into the room and pulling a black T-shirt on. Sakura smiled, seeing he was wearing the pants she bought him.

"I'm glad they fit," she said, stirring the vegetables and flipping the omletes over. Kyo nodded and walked over to the table and sat down. She thought of telling him about Shigure, but decided against it. She made him a plate and sat it down in front of him, "You're the first one up, first one served."

"Actually, I seen Shigure walk into Yuki's room when I came downstairs...he looked like he was sleeping," Kyo said, digging into the omlete.

There was a loud crash heard upstairs and Yuki's voice rang out in the house, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME!"

Kyo and Sakura both looked up the stairs. Shigure came running down them and got behind Sakura, using her as a human shield, "Save me! He's a raving lunatic!"

Yuki came running down the stairs, wearing only his boxers, "That pervert came into my room and...KISSED ME! Shigure what is wrong with you!"

"I'm sorry I was only sleepwalking! All this pent up stress does that too me," Shigure said, still hiding behind Sakura, "You know I'll never do that in my right mind!"

Frustrated and embarrassed, Yuki marched back up the stairs and into his room. Tohru passed him on the stairs and looked around, "What's going on?"

"My chest hurts," Shigure said, stepping away from Sakura and showing her his chest. There was a large foot shaped red spot right dead in the center, "I hope he didn't break anything. Can you check, Miss Haruma?"

"Take your self pity to someone who cares," Kyo said through a mouthful of food, "Like Hatori.."

"Or Aya," Sigure said as if to finish Kyo's sentance. He moved over to the phone slowly.

Kyo jumped up, grabbing Shigure by the nose with his chopsticks, "You do, and you're a dead man..."

Shigure sat down and so did Tohru as Sakura brought them their food. Yuki came down shortly after fully clothed. He avoided direct contact with Shigure the whole meal.

* * *

**Yuki: That...was wierd...**

**Shigure: When I said I wanted a bigger part, Clover, this wasn't exactally what I mean't...**

**Me: I think it was adorable...**


End file.
